


Paperwork is No Joke

by Towaneko



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Paperwork, SHIELD Agents don't get paid enough to deal with this, Sarcasm, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7330138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Towaneko/pseuds/Towaneko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <sup>bloody-bee-tea asked:</sup>
  <br/>
  <sup>Ehm okay, imagine all the different ways the Avengers deal with paperwork?</sup>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paperwork is No Joke

**Author's Note:**

  * For [syriala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/gifts).



> My first reaction was that none of them actually do paperwork but that wouldn’t be as fun either.

_Bruce_

The scientist always turns in one of two things for his paperwork.

It’s always a single sheet of paper with a handwritten sentence.

“Code: Green, got angry and smashed.”

Or

“No Code: Green, was bored and could have been doing better things.”

Fury was sure that Dr. Banner was hanging out with Stark too much.

_Thor_

Thor surprisingly always turned in paperwork.

However, it was always written in Nordic Runes and once SHIELD was able to translate it, the entire report read like an old mythic tale.

Things were often exaggerated and sometimes there were far too many people in the story.

Hill took to just handing the report to the more nerdy of SHIELD’s agents, who often used the  
report for their next game of D&D.

_Natasha_

Thankfully Natasha’s reports were normal and always written according to protocol.

However receiving the reports was another matter.

In order to receive the report you had to escape an ‘assassination’ attempt.

Which meant catching Widow before she got the jump on you.

They only got the reports when Fury was targeted and even then only about half of the time.

_Clint_

No one really expected Clint to write any report.

Many were surprised to find he did write them.

It was huge mystery when they couldn’t find any reports from the archer.

Agent Coulson finally quelled the curiosity.

“He uses his reports for target practice.”

_Steve_

As the Captain of the team and considered the most responsible the SHIELD team thought they would receive reports from Steve.

That was not the case.

Anytime Tony Stark was injured, ignored orders or but himself in unreasonable danger Steve never turned in a report.

He would always start with an argument with Tony which often ended with them retreating to one of their rooms.

Suffice to say he was often distracted from completing his report.

_Tony_

It was a huge surprise to always find a detailed report from Tony Stark on the desk the next day after an incident.

Out of everyone they never imagined he would be the one to turn in a report.

The mystery was later solved when it was discovered that JARVIS always wrote the report under his creator's name and Ms. Potts would always make sure it was delivered.

No one had it in them to complain.

They needed at least one report after all.


End file.
